Godzilla (GRA)/Gallery
Concept art ''King Kong vs. Godzilla Concept_Art_-_King_Kong_vs._Godzilla_-_Godzilla_1.png|Godzilla concept art Production Godzilla Raids Again ShodaiGoji_Godzilla_1955.jpg ShodaiGojiandShodaiAngira.jpg|An Image featuring this suit along with The ShodaiAngira Suit GodzillaRaidsAgainBPoster.png|The ShodaiGoji suit used for the B Poster of Godzilla Raids Again, along with ShodaiAngira suit Open_Wide.jpg Godzillas-Counterattack-1955.jpg Godzilla_1955.jpg Give Me Sugar Baby! -GyakushuGoji Godzilla 1955 Raids Again-.jpg Raids Again Godzilla Suit Behind The Scenes.jpg GRA - Promotional Shot.jpg Honda.jpg Ff28d0a57ec0cbb6cc675f2d6ca5ad13.png [[Half Human|''Half Human]] Oh My God! Godzilla -ShodaiGoji- and Snowman in 1955!.jpg ShodaiYuki and GyakushuGoji.jpg GyakushuGoji and ShodaiYuki.jpg Care to dance.jpg ''The Volcano Monsters Volcanomonsters.jpg King Kong vs. Godzilla 100 5805 zpsf64a99e0.jpg Early American King Kong vs. Godzilla Poster.jpg 4966691428 81856a9f0f.jpg KKVG_-_Come_at_me_bro.jpg OldGFilms-Kingoji.jpg Go62.jpg Godzilla 1962 (2).jpg 62Godzilla2.jpg Godzilla 1962 & the Pagoda.jpg Behindkkvg01.jpg KKVG - Godzilla Close Up.jpg KKVG - Godzilla On A Wooden Board.jpg KKvG - KingGodzilla swims swimmingly.jpg KKVG - Godzilla on set.png KKVG - Touching Godzilla.jpg KingGoji.png Godzilla_1962.jpg Godzilla 1962 01.jpg Godzilla At Sea in vs King Kong.jpg Mothra vs. Godzilla Mothra Against Godzilla.jpg The Birth of MosuGoji.jpg Mister MosuGoji.jpg Haruo_Nakajima_during_break_Mothra_vs._Godzilla.jpg|The MosuGoji suit with Haruo Nakajima Godzilla-tea.jpg Godzilla 1964.jpg Godzilla -MosuGoji- Passes Out.jpg Godzilla 1964 (2).jpg G04-05.gif 968134-godzilla 1964.jpg Mothra vs. Godzilla promotional art with Larvae and MosuGoji.jpg MosuGoji 0.jpg Godzilla_Against_Mothra_1964.jpg MVG - Godzilla.jpg MVG - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg MVG - Godzilla Front View.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Mothra's Egg.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Transmission Tower.jpg NakajimaMvsG.jpg Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster MosuGoji 2.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 7.jpg 6AD59B4B14.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla Being Viewed By A Crowd.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla Emerges.jpg Invasion of Astro-Monster DaisensoGoji_is_built.jpg 3297054060 4dd8ccf51c1.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef00e55381505f8833-800wi.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 6.jpg Invasion-of-the-Astro-Monster-1965.jpg DaisensoGoji in a happy moment.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 7.jpg Godzilla-46214 531 287.jpg godzilla_kingghidora_rodan2.jpg Behindmz8.jpg IOAM - Godzilla and Three People.jpg Ebirah, Horror of the Deep 66Godzilla.jpg Godzilla Suit Underwater.jpg Godzilla vs Ebirah Behind Scenes.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef00e5539cbe678834-800wi.jpg GUESS_WHO.jpg DaisensoGoji 1.jpg Godzilla and a Man Standing on a Mountain.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla On Set.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla and Man with a Camera.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla Getting Ready to Dive.jpg EHoD Godzilla Puppet.jpg EHoD Production Still.jpg EHoD Production Still 2.jpg EHoD Production Still 3.jpg Ultraman Daisenso Body.jpg|DaisensoGoji's head on SanDaikaijuGoji's body before being modified into the Jirass suit ''Son of Godzilla MusukoGoji 0.jpg Gsuit67b.jpg MusukoGoji and ShodaiMinilla walk.jpg SOG - Sitting Godzilla.jpg ''Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGoji 0.jpg SoshingekiGoji Under Construction.jpg|The Godzilla suit is under construction SoshingekiGoji is being made.jpg 4966088957 fb657ed280.jpg 3084390614_11c2992374_o.jpg DAM2.jpg DestroyAllMonstersPh 002.jpg 68Godzilla2.jpg Green_Soshingeki.jpg ShoshingekiGoji holds a kid.jpg godzilla-prom.jpg DAM - Godzilla.jpg All Monsters Attack Attack_still5.jpg SoshingekiGoji 1.jpg Imgb1b43537zik1zj.jpg Nv5Ze389etXI8mcGfBlpgpLFC1J.jpg AMA - Godzilla.jpg AMA - Godzilla and Man with Sunglasses.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah SoshingekiGoji puppet for flying scene.jpg|The puppet used for the infamous flying scene Godzilla.jp_-_Flying_Godzilla.jpg SoshingekiGoji gets his hair sprayed.jpg|The SoshingekiGoji suit is readied for a scene in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Wallpaper02 640.jpg Behindgvsm04.jpg GODZILLA-VS-THE-SMOG-MONSTER.jpg SoshingekiGoji 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 1.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 2.jpg GVH - Godzilla.jpg GVH - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg GVH - Godzilla Attempting Rider Kick.jpg GVH - Godzilla Holding Hedorah's Eggs.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan SoshingekiGoji and SoshingekiAnguirus.jpg SoshingekiGoji 3.jpg Gigan Cast.png Behind The Scenes Godzilla vs. Gigan.jpeg Godzilla and Gigan fight..jpg GVG - Godzilla On Monter Island.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon Jet Jaguar ShodaiJyagga ShodaiGigan SoshingekiGoji GiganGoji Suit Suits Actor Actors WHO IS THE MAN PLAYING JET JAGUAR.jpg O0712102410794932323.jpg O0482073410799654510.jpg 73Godzilla.jpg MegaroGoji inspects Megalon.jpg MegaroGoji.png G73a.jpg MegaroGoji 0.jpg CHIN UPS.jpg|Preforming the infamous Sliding Kick GVM - Getting Godzilla Ready.jpg GVM - Godzilla Side View.jpg G7.jpg G14.jpg Megaro.jpeg Zone Fighter ZF - Godzilla.jpg ZF - Godzilla and Zone Fighter Shaking Hands.jpg ZF - Godzilla and Zone Fighter vs. Wagilar and Spylar.jpg ZF - 1v2.jpg Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla GVMG - Godzilla vs. Fake Godzilla in the Making.jpg G3.jpg G4.jpg MegaroGoji 1.jpg MechaGodzilla 1 Necks Godzilla.jpg Godzilla-vs-mechagodzilla 288x288.jpg G11.jpg Img 492808 8619609 0.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla - Godzilla and King Caesar vs. MechaGodzilla.jpeg Terror of Mechagodzilla MechaGodzilla 2, a person and Godzilla (MekaGyakushuGoji).jpg Mech still3.jpg MegaroGoji 2.jpg Godzilla (Terror of MechaGodzilla).png Mech still1.jpg TOMG - Godzilla.jpg G15.jpg ToMG Behind the Scenes 2.jpg Post production ''Mothra vs. Godzilla 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef01053594354b970c.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef0105358cf2cb970b-800wi.jpg UtRerGDAVqqz4jixLAEUIICqo1 400.jpg ''Invasion Of Astro-Monster'' RottenDaisensoGojiHead.jpg ''Son of Godzilla'' Rotting ShodaiMinilla and MusukoGoji.jpg ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' Godzilla Is Santa Claus.jpg|Godzilla wearing a Santa Claus hat Godzilla pracitices writting.jpg Nakajima is G.jpg Screenshots ''Godzilla Raids Again Godzilla Raids Again - 1 - Godzilla peering down from over the mountains.png Godzilla Raids Again - 2 - Godzilla reaching for Angilas.png Godzilla Raids Again - 3 - Battling.png Godzilla Raids Again - 4 - Oh Godzilla, what large spines you have.png Godzilla Raids Again - 13 - The Loch Ness monster!.png Godzilla Raids Again - 14 - Nevermind.png Godzilla Raids Again - 15 - Nice screensaver.png Godzilla Raids Again - 16 - Look at those pearly whites.png Godzilla Raids Again - 17 - Godzilla's venus flytrap impression.png Godzilla Raids Again - 18 - That lighthouse is screwed.png Godzilla Raids Again - 19 - It was nice knowing you little lighthouse.png Godzilla Raids Again - 20 - Another great screensaver.png Tumblr nak1s3enNq1s2wio8o3 500.gif Tumblr nal45mL5dn1s2wio8o1 500.gif Godzilla Raids Again - 21 - Because the side view wasn't enough.png Godzilla Raids Again - 22 - This movie is just filled with screensaver opportunities.png Godzilla Raids Again - 23 - Where's Waldo.png Godzilla Raids Again - 24 - Missiles do nothing... stop trying.png Godzilla Raids Again - 25 - Rawr.png Godzilla Raids Again - 26 - Stomp.png Godzilla Raids Again - 27 - More missiles.png Godzilla Raids Again - 28 - Even more missiles.png Godzilla Raids Again - 29 - Finally, Atomic Breath.png Godzilla Raids Again - 33 - Fierce.png Godzilla Raids Again - 39.png Godzilla Raids Again - 41.png Godzilla Raids Again - 42.png Godzilla Raids Again - 43.png Godzilla Raids Again - 46.png GRA Godzilla w31.jpg Godzilla Raids Again - 47.png Godzilla Raids Again - 48.png Tumblr inline moxap5KIRP1qz4rgp.gif GRA-8.jpg 6.jpg Godzilla Raids Again - 52.png Godzilla Raids Again - 53.png Godzilla Raids Again - 54.png Godzilla Raids Again - 55.png Godzilla Raids Again - 56.png Godzilla Raids Again - 57.png Godzilla Raids Again - 58.png OldGFilms-Gyakushugoji.jpg Godzilla Raids Again - 59.png Godzilla Raids Again - 60.png 55.jpg Godzilla Raids Again - 62.png GodzillaRaidsAgain2.jpg Godzilla Raids Again - 63.png Godzilla Raids Again - 64.png Godzilla Raids Again - 65.png Godzilla Raids Again - 66.png Godzilla Raids Again - 67.png King Kong vs. Godzilla King Kong vs. Godzilla - 4 - Godzilla Escapes His Icy Prison.png GodzillaKKvsG2014August02.jpg King Kong vs. Godzilla - 5 - Godzilla Swims To Japan.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 6 - Godzilla Fires His Atomic Breath.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 7 - Low Quality Side View of Godzilla.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 8 - Godzilla.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 9 - Godzilla Full View.png Kk2.jpg King Kong vs. Godzilla - 10 - Godzilla.png Tumblr mdtsweqwYO1rlzgq1o2 500.gif King Kong vs. Godzilla - 29 - Godzilla Comes.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 30 - Roar.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 34 - And on this corner, GODZILLA!.png Tumblr o2pl6cnOtZ1u8qr43o1 500.gif King Kong vs. Godzilla - 35 - Look At That Monkey.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 37 - Pose.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 43 - No You Eat This.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 44 - Godzilla won.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 45 - You Cannot Kill Godzilla With Explosives.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 46 - Godzilla Has Electrophobia.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 58 - Godzilla Is There.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 59 - Hi Kong.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 60 - Kong Come Over Here.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 63 - Kong Where Did You Go.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 69 - Godzilla Is Laughing Out Loud.png Tumblr nbv67k13BE1s2wio8o1 500.gif King Kong vs. Godzilla - 71 - Dorsal Plates.png 5035883-7762014310-tumbl.gif Mothra vs. Godzilla Godzilla -MosuGoji- rises from the ground.jpg Tumblr nnb5f7ix301u8qr43o3 500.gif Tumblr nnb5f7ix301u8qr43o4 500.gif 64Godzilla2.jpg Tumblr nnb714buo81u8qr43o1 500.gif Godzilla Atomic Breath.gif Tumblr medtbn9jsn1rlzgq1o2 500.gif モスゴジ.jpeg モスゴジ三.jpeg Tumblr medtbn9jsn1rlzgq1o4 400 (1).gif Tumblr medtbn9jsn1rlzgq1o6 400.gif Tumblr medtbn9jsn1rlzgq1o8 500.gif Tumblr medtbn9jsn1rlzgq1o9 400.gif 1964godzilla2.jpg MosuGoji vs. Pogodas.jpg Tumblr mefb0mP09J1rlzgq1o4 400 (1).gif mosugoji.jpg Tumblr mefb0mP09J1rlzgq1o7 400.gif モスゴジ2.jpeg Tumblr medup0fq8D1rlzgq1o1 400 (1).gif Tumblr medup0fq8D1rlzgq1o2 400.gif Tumblr nnskl8LAzL1u8qr43o1 500.gif Godzilla -MosuGoji- and Mothra -ShodaiMosuImago- Fight.jpg Tumblr np09orh2xq1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr m5odb7cBE71ru09vqo1 500.gif Tumblr nobjx5YSR61u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr o4lv7ggxS81u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr medup0fq8D1rlzgq1o4 400 (1).gif Mothravsgodzilla033.jpg Tumblr mjgecgDumF1s5zalyo5 400.gif Tumblr nn6jupOSPK1qaqx8xo1 500.gif Tumblr n3l3nyp4Bw1qaqx8xo1 500.gif Tumblr o4r0f1O9yf1u8qr43o1 500.gif 64_1a2.png 64_1a1.png ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_-_Godzilla_and_Rodan.jpg Tumblr lgxthnSUzO1qcay1ao1 500.gif 三代懐柔ゴジ.jpeg PDVD 008.JPG B9ycq.gif PDVD 014.JPG ''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' Lifting Godzilla out of the water2.png Lifting Godzilla out of the water3.png Lifting Godzilla out of the water 4.png Goji roars at Monster 0.png Goji gets up.png Ghidorah knocks over Godzilla.png The first time Godzilla ever uses his atomic breath on Ghidorah.png Godzilla throws a rock!.png Godzilla is zapped by Gravity Beams.png Godzilla jumps on Ghidorah.png DaisensoGoji attacks ShodaiGhido.jpeg Godzilla_Victory_Dance_from_Monster_Zero.gif|A happy moment Godzilla roars.png Godzilla roars2.png Godzillaroars3.png Final Attack1.png Finalattack2.png Finalattack10.png Finalattack12.png Free1.png Free3.png Free4.png Free5.png Free18.png Free20.png Countryside21.png Countryside24.png Final4.png Final5.png Final6.png Tumblr o7ee18HloC1qzn0kbo1 400.gif 65.png Final17.png Final19.png ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' Tumblr nxql4deH3e1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr nxu06vNEi21u8qr43o1 1280.gif Tumblr nyz0pkH3sn1u8qr43o1 1280.gif Tumblr nxuw05NGTW1u8qr43o1 500.gif NankaiGoji.png DaisensoGoji Roars.png DaisensoGoji Stops Roaring.png DVD VIDEO-22.jpg Tumblr nv5j1pk1k41qaqx8xo1 500.gif ''Ultraman'' Jirass Beam.jpg|The DaisensoGoji's head, mounted on the SanDaikaijuGoji's body and repainted to create the lake monster Jirass. ''Son of Godzilla SoG Soshingeki Goji.jpg|Godzilla in the opening for ''Son of Godzilla 67a.png SOG DaisensoGoji.jpg|Godzilla comes to shore Gsuit67a.jpg 67.jpg MusukoGoji fires atomic breath at Kamacuras.png Sonofgodzilla.jpg Son_Of_Godzilla_-_Godzilla_Stands_In_Front_Of_A_Red_Lake.jpg Musuko2.JPG 645389-godzilla_and_his_son.jpg MusukoGoji holds a rock.png MusukoGoji walks to Kumonga.png Godzilla is not impressed.png DRAMATIC CLOSE-UP ON MUSUKOGOJI.png Godzilla Facepalm.jpg son-of-godzilla-godzilla-vs-kumonga.jpg Gsuit67head.jpg Son_of_Godzilla_8_-_An_ending_in_the_snow.png ''Destroy All Monsters'' trailers Damtrailer3.jpg ''Destroy All Monsters'' 68a1.png 68a2.png Godzilla_Paralyzes_New_York!.jpg Godzilla_Paralyzes_New_York!2.jpg MovieSuit7 05.jpg B9ylm.gif MovieSuit7 08.jpg Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters - I just relized that Godzilla destroys NY in 1999 and Zilla attacks NY in 1998....png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York with Atomic Breath in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters.png Tumblr n2o7arveUu1rewusno1 500.gif SoshingekiGoji destroys things in NY DAM.png Tumblr mgfnokDqPM1rlzgq1o1 500.gif Tumblr msorj9cppw1rlzgq1o9 500.gif The_King_is_here.jpg The_military_continues_to_miss_Godzilla.jpg Destroymonsters5200.jpg large_destroy_all_monsters_blu-ray_2x.jpg Destroymonsters11445.jpg Gs68d.jpg Hey Gorosaurus.jpg DAM1.jpg Destroymonsters12024.jpg ''All Monsters Attack'' AllKaijuGoji Close-Up.png SoshingekiGoji Godzilla violently beats up Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji roars.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji arrives.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji and Minilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla goes up to SoshingekiGoji.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji forces Minilla to fight.png All_Monsters_Attack_7_-_Godzilla_forces_Minilla_to_fight.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is storing energy!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla calls hax on Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla used ATOMIC BLAST!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is in pain.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is interested in something.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to scream.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla screams.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla escapes the shocking attack.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to kill Ichiro.png ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah Godzilla vs. Hedorah 3 - Godzilla Appears.png Godzilla_fights_by_waving_his_arms_around_-James_Rolfe.jpg Gvh2.jpg Gvh5.jpg Godzilla's_wide-angle_lense_are_about_to_burst!_8.jpg Gvh11.jpg PDVD 015.jpg PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 004.JPG Tumblr nz6bygSBbR1u8qr43o1 1280.gif PDVD 005.jpg Tumblr njgp19uy4M1qaqx8xo1 500.gif Godzilla vs. Hedorah 6 - Something You Dont See Every Day.png Something_you_dont_see_every_day.gif Tumblr nztv3g5QP81u8qr43o1 1280.gif PDVD 010.JPG Tumblr o02d3e5dfX1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr nztu1046r31u8qr43o1 1280.gif PDVD 017.jpg Tumblr nzzvlobRGc1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr o0ig2pFTRB1u8qr43o1 500.gif 71a.png Hedorah tries to smother Godzilla in slime.png|The last time the suit was used for stunt work Godzilla vs. Gigan Godzilla swimming.gif Tumblr nhonc2HXpq1s2wio8o1 500.gif Godzilla Vs. Gigan - Hey, Anguirus!.png Tumblr nhsbpkr5pi1s2wio8o1 500.gif SanDaikaiju 1.png Cyborgs-Gigan-Godzilla.jpg Chat.jpg 72.png Tumblr nlx3ekD6jM1u8qr43o1 500.gif 72a.png ''Godzilla vs. Megalon vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h01m36s191.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h02m21s128.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h02m58s255.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h03m20s221.png G21.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h05m06s252.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h05m24s169.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h05m43s101.png Godzilla vs. Megalon 9 - Godzilla and Jet Jaguar Team Up.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h06m56s58.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h07m27s104.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h09m10s138.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h09m48s251.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h11m47s162.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h13m14s19.png Flyingkicki.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h13m28s151.png Godzilla vs. Megalon 11 - Tail Slide.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h14m25s208.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h14m32s21.png Megalon2s.jpg|Godzilla handshaking with Jet Jaguar Godzilla vs. Megalon 4 - Jet Jaguar Meets Godzilla.png Gvmeg16.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h15m01s56.png vlcsnap-2016-03-13-15h15m23s7.png G22.jpg ''Zone Fighter'' Gozira.jpg|Godzilla's first appearence in Zone Fighter ZFGodzilla.jpg 1175309 510302549043903 2102498129 n.jpg vlcsnap-2016-08-08-01h56m57s14.png ZF - Episode 4 Atomic Breath.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan2.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan3.png vlcsnap-2016-08-08-01h59m25s220.png vlcsnap-2016-08-08-02h00m06s114.png ZF - Episode 21 Zone Fighter, Making Frienships Since 1973.png ZF - Episode 21 Godzilla's Cave.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-12h16m11s103.png vlcsnap-2016-08-08-01h55m32s173.png ZF - Episode 21 First we had Godzilla facepalm, now we have this..png vlcsnap-2016-08-08-02h04m19s84.png ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' Mega74 (1).png|The MegaroGoji used to portray Fake Godzilla mega74 (2).png mega74 (3).png mega74 (4).png mega74 (5).png mega74 (6).png mega74 (8).png mega74 (9).png mega74 (10).png mega74 (11).png mega74 (12).png 2422977_f1024.jpg mega74 (13).png mega74 (14).png mega74 (15).png mega74 (17).png mega74 (18).png G10.jpg mega74 (19).png mega74 (21).png mega74 (23).png Godzilla_demonstrating_his_magnetic_powers.jpg Mechag74c.jpg ''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h45m38s163.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h45m54s70.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h46m43s50.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h47m48s133.png terrormecha6.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h38m42s101.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h48m37s173.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h49m29s142.png Titanosaurus Grabs Godzilla.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h39m08s95.png terrormecha8.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h50m07s21.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h50m28s249.png 75.png vlcsnap-2016-03-03-13h51m45s252.png Video games ''Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Character_Icons_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's icon in ''Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Character_Sprites_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Character_Boxes_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's character box from custom mode in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Battle_Sprites_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Icons - Godzilla.png|Godzilla's Japanese icon in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - Godzilla.png|Godzilla's Japanese aprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Boxes - Godzilla.png|Godzilla's Japanese character box from versus mode in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Battle Sprites - Godzilla.png|Godzilla's Japanese Battle Sprite in Godzilla: Domination! ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Godzilla 1964 (PS4).png|Godzilla (MosuGoji) in Godzilla: The Game ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Godzilla 1964.jpg|Godzilla 1964 in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Miscellaneous Commodore_64_Godzilla_Sprite.png|Godzilla's first ever sprite from the Commodore 64 game Monster's_Fair_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla in Monster's Fair Gojira-Kun - Godzilla.png|Godzilla's Sprite in Gojira-Kun Godzilla_vs._3_Major_Monsters_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters Godzilla MMG avatar.jpg|Godzilla in The Movie Monster Game Godzilla_GMoM.gif|Godzilla in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla_Exercises.gif|Godzilla in Circus Caper Godzilla 2 - Godzilla Sprite.png|Godzilla in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla in the ''Godzilla'' arcade game Comics Marvel Comics Marvel Godzilla Full.jpg|Godzilla in [[Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Marvel)|Marvel's Godzilla, King of the Monsters]] Godzilla_(Marvel).jpg Mutatation_Godzilla3.gif|Godzilla mutation Godzilla_(Mutation).JPG Godzilla in the thing 31.jpg|Godzilla mutation returns in The Thing #31 Marvel Godzilla in Mighty Avengers 1.jpg|Marvel Godzilla in Mighty Avengers #1, now reverted to his original form Licensed contest of champions.png|Godzilla fights the Shogun Warriors in Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration #1 Dark Horse Comics Godzilla_(Dark_Horse).JPG IDW Comics ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Idw_godzilla.jpg Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Godzilla_rulers_preview_1_by_kaijusamurai-d67obzg.jpg|Godzilla in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #1 Godzilla_rulers_preview_4_by_kaijusamurai-d67ocsu.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #1 ''Godzilla: Cataclysm Godzilla_Cataclysm_Issue_1_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla in [[Godzilla: Cataclysm Issue 1|''Godzilla: Cataclysm #1]] Merchandise Cards GFW_Card_6.png Covers G002.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla Raids Again G003.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of King Kong vs. Godzilla G004.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Mothra vs. Godzilla G005.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster G-006.jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of Invasion of Astro-Monster G-007.jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of Ebirah, Horror of the Deep G-008.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Son of Godzilla G-009.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Destroy All Monsters G-010.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of All Monsters Attack G-011.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Hedorah G-012.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Gigan G-013.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Megalon G-014.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G-015.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Terror of MechaGodzilla Magazines 55Godzilla.jpg 20091005 2867038.jpg ShodaiKong King Kong and Underwater Destroy All Monsters Godzilla Suit.jpg Kaiju christmas shopping.jpg|Godzilla with Kemular and Gyango SoshingekiGoji jumps on Hedorahs Head.jpg SoshingekiGoji is completely destroyed.jpg 338839c0.jpg Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1955.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1955 godzilla1955figure040610.jpg|Toy Dreams Project GyakushuGoji by Bandai Japan 55godzi_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2011) godzilla55_LL02.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) BandaiG62a.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Godzilla 1962 Bandai HG Set 6 Godzilla '62.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 6 Godzilla '62 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1962.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1962 112004_5.jpg|M-ARTS polyresin statue kingodzi30_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) TOY-TOK-2853_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Gig_godzilla1962_08_s.jpg|X-Plus Gigantic Series Godzilla 1962 BandaiG64a.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Godzilla 1964 Bandai HG set 3 Godzilla '64.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 3 Godzilla '64 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1964.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1964 mothgodzi_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) TOY-TOK-1758_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) xplusgodzilla6403.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2013) XplusFigureUSGGHid.jpg|American X-Plus Godzilla 1964B G1964-hires-1.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 1964 G64ev-hires-5.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 1964 Emergence Version. Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1965.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1965 TOY-TOK-2727_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) File:Y-MSF_Godzilla_1965.jpg|Y-MSF Godzilla 1965 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1967.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1967 TOY-TOK-1519.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1968.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1968 Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1968.jpg|Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1968 Bandai Creation Godzilla 1968.jpg|SoshingekiGoji figure by Bandai Creation all-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) hedogodzi_LL06.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) 000010344_03.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) 73gozzi_1.JPG|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series Godzilla 1973 (2010) Bandai HG Set 9 Godzilla 1974.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 9 Godzilla 1974 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1974.jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1974 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1975.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1975 Bandai_Japan_Godzilla_1975.JPG|Bandai Japan Toy Dreams Project Godzilla 1975 pic_31.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series Godzilla 1975 (2013) Diamond Select Godzilla 1974 Figure Bank.jpg|Diamond Select Godzilla 1974 figure bank Trademarks Original_Godzilla_Trademark_Icon.png|Old Godzilla copyright icon. Used in Japanese products before the current icon became standard Monster_Icons_-_Marvel_Godzilla.png|Marvel Godzilla copyright icon Monster_Icons_-_Godzilla_IN_COLOR.png|Godzilla's copyright icon in color, from Marvel's Essential Series: Godzilla Monster_Icons_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's current copyright icon Monster_Icons_-_SH_MonsterArts_Godzilla_2013.png|New Godzilla copyright icon used in Japanese media Miscellaneous Oh God, What is this thing even supposed to be.jpg|史上最強の怪獣 Monster-anatomy.jpg|Godzilla's anatomy with other monsters Godzilla_Kabou_Zukan_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Godzilla from the Godzilla Monsters Anatomical Encyclopedia More Anatomy Of Godzilla.jpg|Anatomy of Godzilla Anatomy of Godzilla.png|Anatomy of Godzilla The Usual Suspects.jpg|Size comparison of Godzilla and other monsters Godzilla sizes2.jpg|Godzillas of various eras, with human for comparison Monster Size Comparison.jpg|Several versions of Godzilla along with several Godzilla Category:Showa era - Image galleries